


Losing the game

by callmenovak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmenovak/pseuds/callmenovak
Summary: Peter gets kidnapped by Hydra... surprising? Not reallyTony is a worried dad (Tony adopted Peter as May moved)Follows the journey of Peter trying to recover with a heck ton of PTSD...
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm english so my phrasing and spelling might seem off if you're not sorrrry 
> 
> I'm not extremely familiar with american 'slang' either so sorrrry again :(
> 
> Enjoy this angsty explosion

Nothingness.

That's all he felt anymore, when he was first put under he fought and fought and when the killing started... he would fight and cry but now... He did nothing, he tried nothing, he didn't even look away when he shot and/or stabbed innocent people. Of course he cared but it's not like he could do anything or control it so why try?

-3-3-3-

Ever since Hydra had gotten Peter, Tony hadn't been sleeping, eating or even seeing people. He'd been living off of alcohol and caffeine. The only food he would get is when Steve brought sandwiches down for him or when everyone was asleep and Tony would sneak to get a snack.

Tony hadn't given up searching everywhere for Peter. He couldn't give up the kid had done so much for him and was like a son to him. It was Tony's fault he got taken, if he hadn't recruited him or accepted May's offer of taking him in so she could take the job offer in Europe Peter would still be here.Tony would never leave the lab other than small missions to keep up a 'reputation' as Fury put it.

-3-3-3-

Hydra had taken Peter 6 months ago when he was on a 'small' mission, the person who had tipped them off was actually a Hydra spy who had gone deeply undercover at SHIELD. Ever since then its just been a constant cycle of torture, memory wiping and missions.

Hydra had decided that they needed a Winter Soldier experiment take two and decided to try it on someone who was already enhanced, Peter seemed to fit the criteria perfectly. Two months after the kidnapping they had began programming trigger words into his head. Peter had to co-operate otherwise they would go harder with the punishments. He was Spider-Man he could take a couple beatings, injections, starvation, dehydration and every torture method ever invented... right?

The memory wiping sessions were the worst . The minute he would see a glimpse off a face or someones face, boom, his memory was gone and was left once again with just colours.

It was about three months in when Peter gave up and let them do whatever to him and when they finally broke him, they sent Peter on his first mission after another month or training day and night. It was a small family living in the woods somewhere in Russia, apparently the dad was trying to leave Hydra to be with his newborn son and family. You can imagine how well Hydra took that. So they sent Peter, well his name was now Red Spider but mainly just Red, to 'take care' of him and his family. The last bit of humanity left in Peter tried to fight but they gave him an injection to make him comply.

The injections carried on until Peter could no longer take it and let Red take over. This cause Hydra to only give him injections when they felt like it but Red didn't really need them anymore.

The missions continued but grew larger in scale and quantity until Red lost count of how many missions he had been on.

-3-3-3-

"I wouldn't have called you all here unless it was important" Fury said calmly nodding to Tony who was slumped in his chair barely paying attention, he'd just read the file when he got back to his lab. The rest of the avengers were sitting at the conference table with him, save Thor who was off world at the minute dealing with another one of Loki's mistakes.  
"Shield have been following a string of murder's for a while and have finally attained information and a video of one of them" Fury rambles on as usual but eventually plays the video for them all to see.

It shows a man walking out of a house in Hydra gear, fully black with numerous belts around his chest,legs and arms he had a black mask that covered the bottom of his face and his hair was an unruly set of messy brown curls. He had blood splatter on his temple adding to the 'ambience' of the video and the Hydra logo on his shoulder. The video was obviously filmed by a person as the camera was shaky and the persons breathing was loud. The masked man must have sensed something as he turned and looked dead into the camera and immediately pulled out his gun and shot the nervous camera man dead. You heard rustling then the video stopped.

"The information was as follows, this man you see here is called the 'Red Spider' and is apparently Hydra's top assassin currently. His body count is unbelievable and apparently we don't even have all of them"

This caught Tony's attention, an attack of Hydra could lead him a step closer to finding Peter.

-3-3-3-

SHIELD finally found a base where the Red Spider could be and allowed them to go take it down. The goal was to bring the Red Spider back to SHIELD for questioning and find out everything this sick individual knew about Hydra and make him pay for his crimes.

The team loaded onto to the Quinjet and were sat in the usual silence while everyone got ready for the oncoming fight. Although Clint finds it hard to be in silence when its not necessary so made dirty jokes as usual about everything and anything or hummed to old country/rock songs.

Finally, they landed and slowly made their way to the underground Hydra base.


	2. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this we see a very angsty Tony :)
> 
> I know last chapter was short so this one is going to be a bit longer (*cough* that's what she said *cough*)
> 
> This is mainly all Tony's perspective as well :)

One bad guy, two bad guys, three bad guys, four! Tony started counting the bad guys he was taking down in his area while the rest of the team took their own sides in the underground Hydra base. Tony finally made it into what seems to be the main lab? He asked FRIDAY to take pictures of all the documents he looked at, he was looking around when he spotted a locked cabinet? 

Tony's curiosity levels were always above average so he decided to take a look. He melted the lock off because who has time to pick locks? Inside were a bunch of papers, binders files and the like about Red Spider, most of it was in Russian but that isn't what he needed now anyway as there was a map and circled on it was where the Red Spider was. Tony then contacted the team and told them to meet him as he had found Red's location.

-3-3-3- 

The team met up with Tony and they walked to the door where the spider was kept. 

Everyone could feel the adrenaline pumping and was ready for the imminent fight. Steve had his hand on the door knob and counted down from three, on one he opened the door to reveal... An empty room? That couldn't be right. They had taken out everyone on the base and never once spotted the Spider. Tony looked around the small room and sat on the single bed, it was warm? So someone was just her- 

Tony's observations were interrupted by a figure jumping onto Steve's shoulders, immediately the whole team went into attack mode and launched at Red! Somehow the Spider was winning and Tony was trying to get a clear view of him so he could stick a needle in him to make him sleep but this guy was moving around too much! 

Natasha must have understood what Tony was trying to do and jumped on Red bringing him down to the floor immediately. Tony quickly took the chance and stuck the needle into his neck and after a couple seconds of him thrashing around he finally stopped. Steve and Bucky grabbed the masked man and carried him out while the rest of the team checked themselves for injuries.

-3-3-3- 

When they got back to the compound Tony took Red off of Steve and put him on a stretcher that was heading for the Medbay. Time to reveal who this was, check their records and send them to SHIELD for questioning and whatnot. He followed and then watched the medical team put him on the bed and start to take everything off, starting with the mask. 

No. 

It wasn't...

It couldn't be... 

No it wasn't-

Tony's brain went into meltdown and the medical team looked concerned and shocked as well, one of them rushed out to go call someone probably. Tony couldn't believe his eyes.

Surely it was just his hallucinations of him starting up again right? He'd just had a fight so it could be a adrenaline thing? By the reactions of everyone he knew it was true... Peter was alive and working for Hydra.

-3-3-3-

He'd been out of it ever since that moment, he'd hear bits of conversations he was suppose to be in. All of the team had been shocked and had similar reactions to Tony. All that was left to do was wait for him to wake up and... and... Tony didn't know. Could he even turn Peter into SHIELD what would they do to him? 

He couldn't stand to Peter in a containment cell in SHIELD like all the mass murderers, villains and psychos they kept in there.

-3-3-3-

Bucky had called a meeting in the lounge for all of the team. Once everyone was there he started "I'm sure all of you are shocked and if I'm correct about this are going to be incredibly sad as well once he wakes up" Bucky said and everyone looked at him expectantly for more information "Obviously we know Peter well enough to know he wouldn't work for Peter directly, right?" everyone nodded at this.

"And he attacked us, the people he lived with and called his family without any recognition of our faces?" the team looked down sadly and started to connect the dots. Tony connected them first and had fire in his eyes. Hydra had erased Peter's memories of him and the team!? How dare they even touch a hair on his boys head but to mess with his brain? Oh Hydra was begging to be destroyed now. The rest of the team looked murderous and Natasha's hand was already on one of her numerous knives. 

"When Peter wakes up you have to put him in a cell" Tony's head immediately snapped up at this "He's not Peter anymore hes this 'Red Spider' persona that Hydra has created. Peter has no doubt got trigger words in his head like I did. I didn't have any super human powers before I went under either so Peter is definitely going to fight 10 times harder" Bucky sighed and Tony knew he was going to have to put Peter in the cell which was eating at his heart.

-3-3-3- 

Red woke up in a cell, strapped to a chair in the middle of the room his wrists and feet tied and was the chair bolted to the floor? They really went through all the measures but Red could find a way out. 

Two seconds after his eyes had opened two men walked in, one of then had a weird goatee and looked to be in his early 40s the other had longish hair, early 30s and a metal   
arm? They didn't look angry at him, why not? He'd probably killed their families and they were here for revenge, the classic plot but Red had been in this situation a couple times and had survived but the punishment he had gotten at Hydra was worse than what the enemies did to him. 

-3-3-3-

Bucky and Tony were waiting outside Pet- Red's cell watching him on a tablet that was from a camera in the cell. As soon as he opened his eyes he and Bucky walked in, Tony was hoping to see a look of recognition in Pe- Red's eyes to give Tony a slither of hope but all he got was assessing eyes from him. That's what broke Tony the most that the boy he loved, cared for and lived with was not even remembering him just trying to find a way to get away from him or kill him. Basically his son was planning his murder like the soldier Hydra made him into.

"Peter?" Tony whispered trying to grasp onto any source of hope he could find like when you look up at the stars and imagine you reaching your hand up and grabbing one. But obviously the stars are millions of miles away because the boy didn't even look towards Tony. Bucky looked at Tony with sympathy and pity.


	3. Recover

Red heard the name the older one had said, it rang a bell in the back of his head. He had heard it before, right? It was right there in the back of his mind like he had buried it.

He watched as the older one left with... tears? Why would he be sad about a name, had Red killed Peter? He was left with the metal-armed one who looked at him sadly (Seriously! Would someone tell him what he had done already?). "Peter I know you're in there, in the darkness and Tony, I and the rest of the team will see you soon" The man smiled and stood a little closer "What you have to understand, just like I did, is that Hydra are the bad guys. The avengers fight for people and stop wars, Hydra are the ones that start them" with that the man left. 

Red was left with that mini speech and a cloud of doubt was raised in his mind, could it be true? Its true all Hydra did was punish him and make him go on missions. He couldn't think like that, it had been a while since he had the injection he was just losing focus. Red thought about the last mission he went on in hopes to get rid of the cloud in his mind until he figured out an escape plan.

-3-3-3-

Tony sat in his lab with his head in his hands thinking about the last couple minutes and how he wishes he could just erase them from existence. Bruce walked in after a couple minutes and sat down opposite him "How did it go?" Tony just groaned in response and Bruce nodded in an understanding manner "I have an idea" Bruce said which got Tony's attention.

What Bruce had told him was that they could follow what they did with Bucky and get rid of the trigger words but it was going to be a hard journey. Bruce said it was going to take a long time and that it will take Peter along time to recover.

Tony agreed regardless, anything to get Peter back no matter what.

-3-3-3-

B I G T I M E S K I P

-3-3-3-

It was Peter's first day back at school...

He had become himself again and could socialise normally now. It had been tricky at first trying to stop waiting for commands/orders, forgetting that he had to go get food and was allowed to have more than two meals per day and that he didn't have to flinch when he did something wrong in fear of being punished. He would slip up every so often but overall it was good. When he had come out of the cell he immediately found that he could remember everyone's names! 

Tony and the rest of the team were very excited about this and they spent a lot of time together to try and get Peter back into routine. 

There was one downside though... his doctor had explained it in some psychological terms that Peter tuned out, but what had happened is that as a coping mechanism or something similar Peter's mind had opted to keep Red as a defence mechanism, so now whenever he got anxious Red would appear a little bit like dissociative identity disorder. Peter had learned to deal with it though and could control Red a little so it wasn't like he was going to go on a killing spree when he dropped his ice cream. 

His doctor had suggested that Peter should start school again as a 'socialising exercise'. Tony had been wary of the idea but Peter soon convinced him as he was excited to get back. Soon Tony had caved in and agreed as long as he texted him every so often to let him know they're okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Steve and Tony be dating in this? I won't focus too much on them obviously because I want to focus on Irondad and Spideyson :)
> 
> Also can you suggest some more characters that should play a bigger part?


	4. Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Flash appears in this and is a bit suspiciousssss
> 
> This is a longer chapter because the last on was short af sorryyy
> 
> The swimming idea, I vaguely got from another fic but I can't find it if you know it please comment so I can give credit :)
> 
> This is why I changed it to mature as the torture description might trigger a couple so...
> 
> XXX TW: TORTURE XXX TW: TORTURE XXX

Tony dropped Peter off at school in a less 'flashy' car and wished him a good day. "Have you got the watch I gave you on?" 

Tony had made Peter a watch that let him know if Peter was getting dangerously anxious, like Red will come back out situation. So now if Peter got anxious the watch would connect to FRIDAY and tell Tony.

School was going well until PE. Flash hadn't popped up yet but Peter knew he would say something soon enough. Swimming? Seriously? Almost immediately Peter started to panic and could almost feel Red pushing at Peter's mind. 

-3-3-3-

F L A S H B A C K

-3-3-3-

Water filled Peter's lungs, he had only been at Hydra for three weeks and they already started waterboarding him. The rag over his face was suffocating and Peter's main focus at the minute was trying not to breathe otherwise he'd only cause more problems for himself. Peter was trying to struggle out of the bonds Hydra had put on his wrists and ankles to keep him strapped to the bench. The water being poured on the rag was making Peter nauseous and his lungs felt tight and constricting, the feeling of the water being pushed down his throat was painful and then,finally, he lost consciousness. 

They would repeat this once a week for three months...

-3-3-3-

Peter was hyperventilating and could almost feel the water start to fill his lungs, Peter ran to the bathroom and threw up. After he finished he quickly forged a note to excuse him from class, forging was also something they taught at Hydra. Was this it now? His whole life controlled by Hydra? He was free from them but it was like he was still in that room, his trigger words being shouted at him. 

Peter ran over to the PE teacher and handed his note in, when the teacher looked up and saw how pale and green Peter looked the teacher nodded over to a bench in the corner. Peter was so grateful but still felt uneasy about being near the water but this was probably the closest he was going to get to not doing it. 

"Penis Parker!" 

Oh no, here we go!

"It's been forever, why are you not swimming? Not enough money to afford the kit?" Flash teased. Peter just had to ignore it and make sure Red didn't come out and 'say hello'. Peter stared at a spot on the ground and imagined the doctor back at Hydra that regularly tormented him, although the doctor was much worse than Flash. "Come on! Don't ignore me?" He turned to his friends "He probably just knows it's true and doesn't want me to out him" Flash laughed and started to walk off. Peter slowly started looking away from the stop as he felt someone behind him, his spidey-senses were going wild and just as Peter was about to move he was pushed into the pool.

Water, filling his lungs alarmingly fast. Peter would swim back up but his mind went into overload. 

-3-3-3-

Red kicked to the surface, the clothes he was wearing slowing him down but not making too much of a problem. He noticed all eyes were on him when he climbed onto the side, as he scanned the faces he found who he was looking for, Eugene Thompson. Red started walking up to him with his hands balled up, Flash must have noticed something in 'Peters' eyes as his eyes widened and he backed away. Red growled happily seeing Eugene start to shiver, just as he got close enough to punch Flash a man held him back. Apparently Red didn't like this so he pushed the man away and carried on towards Flash.

Flash had started to run, lovely, Red always did love it when people put up a fight it gave him a challenge, although he doubted Flash would make much of a challenge. Red heard someone behind him but couldn't care at the minute he would deal with whoever that was later, but no he was focused on completing the mission off killing Eugene. All of a sudden two arms grabbed him and held him close, this wasn't a man though it was... a robot? "Peter or Red, calm down!" Ok, maybe it wasn't a robot it sounded like the man from the room, wait where was he? The questions filled his mind and left enough room for Peter to take control of the situation. 

"It's me, Mr Stark" Peter said not fighting to get out of Tony's grasp. Tony let him go and stepped out of the suit "You're watch went off really high and I got here as fast as I could and why are you wet?" Peter quickly embraced Tony as the feeling of the water sliding down his face got too much.

-3-3-3-

Peter told Tony and the team what had happened and everyone looked at Peter like he had a second head and all had the same question 'How long had this Flash kid been bullying Peter for, and could they get away with murdering a teenager?'. Steve spoke up first "How long has Flash been picking on you?"   
"I- It's complicated. He's been doing it since I joined, he originally picked on Ned but he started on me" Peter said "But it should be me! I have healing abilities, Ned doesn't, a small kid that can't defend himself doesn't. When Flash fractured my ribs it took me two days to recover from, it would take someone else six weeks!"

The team were left shocked, Peter had a point but they couldn't let this go on any longer. What could they do? They felt powerless, the avengers against a common school bully!


End file.
